Honeycomb sandwich panels are known already since long time. They are used especially in application there light weight structures are desired. Two component epoxy adhesives are normally used for the manufacturing of honey combs. However, due to its reactivity epoxy adhesives need either very high, typically temperatures of more than 100° C., or long pressing times, respectively fixation times, of typically more than 30 minutes, to be cured that the sandwich panels may be transported. Such high curing temperature and/or long pressing or fixation times are very unfavorable.
Two component polyurethane adhesives are known since long time. They are very fast curing and a broad range of elasticity is accessible. However the fast curing behavior, i.e. the short open time of typically less than 5 minutes is for the most applications too short. Furthermore, using such two component polyurethane adhesives the problem arises that that due their unfavorable viscosity and wetting behavior a high material consumption is necessary to manufacture the honeycomb sandwich panels.